


You've Heard It All Before

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Cuffs, Hand Job, Jim's a bastard, M/M, PWP, Sebastian loves it, Sex Toys, Twist at the end, dub-con, slight orgasm denial, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Jim Moriarty really shouldn't be this mundane - but then again, is it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Heard It All Before

Kissing Jim Moriarty is nothing like Sebastian imagined - probably because kissing Jim Moriarty isn’t any different than kissing anyone else. He’s not fantastically skilled, but he’s clearly got some experience with this, and he’s climbed onto Sebastian’s lap and he’s pulling his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, too, which is nice, but not... Not surprising. Which is the surprising part, of course. Kissing Jim ought to be different, in some way. You ought to be able to tell that you’re kissing a man with no soul, no conscience, and no conceivable feelings to speak of. But you’re not. In any way.

At least Sebastian can’t. There’s a possibility he’s missed something, but really, with the way Jim’s tongue slides against his tongue and the way their chests push together and the way Sebastian can tell Jim is already starting to grow hard, it seems as though this is an area where the criminal is surprisingly... Mundane. Not that Sebastian would ever risk saying such a thing out loud, but in the relative safety of his own mind, there it is. Mundane.

And indeed, mundane can be good. Mundane can be quite good. Mundane is what he’s used to in bed, after all; mundane that does, at its peak, mean he’s getting a cock up the arse. And really, in Sebastian’s book, there aren’t many things that feel better than getting a proper fucking. It seems like Jim’s got the same idea, though, because he’s shifted his hips just so and even though he’s pulling a bit harder on Sebastian’s hair now, he’s also grinding down on his cock, and really, it’s not surprising at all that Jim’s a bottom. What’s that thing people say? People who hold a lot of power need to submit to relax? Probably.

And Sebastian isn’t going to turn sex down just because he’d rather take it than give it, no way. Jim’s making Sebastian way too hot for that kind of nonsense thinking right now, so Sebastian happily accepts his given role, reaching up to pull Jim’s t-shirt over his head. He’s soft and smooth in a way that can’t possibly be worth his thirty quid soap, but then again, he does feel real nice underneath Sebastian’s calloused hands. It’s nice the same way it feels nice that Sebastian has to angle his head down just so even though he’s got Jim on his lap. The man isn’t quite full size, and that is beautiful.

The way Jim’s small hands move up underneath his own shirt is damn near beautiful, too, not to mention what it feels like then they finally reach down to pop the button on his jeans. The position they’re in is too awkward for either of them to do a damn thing else, and when Jim pulls back with an annoyed huff, Sebastian doesn’t really hesitate before he moves. His boss climbs off his lap as soon as he realises what the plan is and soon they’re standing next to each other. Right there in the living room, it’s all but a race to get naked quickest - and then, once they’re naked, a slow walk down the hall during which Sebastian gropes Jim’s arse and Jim, in turn, slaps him. The expression on Jim’s face tells him he doesn’t feel particularly insulted, though, and Sebastian’s more than happy to follow, speeding up his steps - because that was slightly more than mundane in his book.

Jim still gets on the bed first, lying down on his back, legs spread. He looks absolutely delicious and Sebastian, keen on tasting him, crawls up in between them as Jim reaches for the lube. He only lets Sebastian kiss at his thighs before he grabs him by the hair to regain his attention, and that’s a shame, because Sebastian really loves giving head. Then again, fucking’s not bad either, and as he finds the lube thrust into his hands, he’s more than happy to once more do as he’s indirectly told and move things along.

Jim moans like a little bitch as Sebastian fingers him open, slowly taking his time to do so. It’s a good sound to hear, that of his boss letting control slip just so, just enough to let Sebastian through a crack in the armour. He listens to it at length, fingering Jim for the sake of foreplay and both their pleasure just as much as Jim’s future comfort, and he feels himself grow harder as he imagines his cock forcing those sounds out of Jim instead, imagines what it’s going to feel like to wrench an orgasm out of Jim fucking Moriarty. When he’s finally ready to move on, he feels like it’s more than time to do just that.

Jim doesn’t seem to agree, though, hands coming down to pull Sebastian’s own away from his cock, and he’s well aware that the look in his face is positively helpless as he looks up at his boss. He wants this, and he thought Jim did too, and if Jim doesn’t, hell, Sebastian isn’t sure he could stop even then. It’s almost a relief when Jim breaks the silence for the first time since they mutually agreed it could be beneficial for them to shag, and all he has to say is “I’m going to cuff your hands above your head and ride you until you faint.”

The words add to Sebastian’s steadily growing desperation. All he really wants is to stick his cock in something, _anything_ , so he more than willingly rolls over and stretches out. It feels good after so long bent over Jim and it’s nice to be on his back for other reasons too, good to have his vulnerable parts open and exposed to Jim - Jim, who, despite his own evident arousal, takes the time to lean over to the bedside table and pull two pairs of handcuffs out. It's absolutely amazing to Sebastian that Jim even has the ability to think that far, but he's more than happy to submit himself to the treatment regardless, just as long as he can have Jim, and soon.

The cuffs click shut, one around each of his wrists and the other two around the bed frame. He's almost spread-eagled, and unbelievably needy, and Jim, god, Jim's moving away again, why the fuck is Jim moving away again? What did he do this time?

"Where you going?" he moans, almost whimpers, God, he needs Jim back, and now. Now, or he’s going to explode. Jim does come back, and rather quickly, but when he does, he’s got a strap on in his hand. Sebastian squints at it, really not following where this is going. Does Jim want both? Sure, Sebastian fingered him well, but that well...?

But then, yes, it does inevitably seem like Jim is going to, without really asking, go for double penetration, because one of the straps is secured around Sebastian’s hips, leaving the dildo just an inch away from his own cock, and even though that’s still strange to him, at least Jim is straddling him again now, at least Jim is moving, at least Jim is working something inside of himself and -- and it’s not Sebastian’s cock. It’s the dildo.

Only the dildo, it becomes clear after just moments, as Jim starts to ride it completely and utterly shamelessly. The only thing that betrays how he really feels about this matter is the light in his eyes, the light that says he knows he’s being very, very naughty, and all at once it comes crashing down on Sebastian what Jim’s doing. Jim isn’t going to fuck him. Jim’s going to drive him absolutely mad fucking a dildo instead, knees brushing Sebastian’s stomach and his hands finding leverage on Sebastian’s chest and his arse brushing against Sebastian cock and oh, fucking hell, the wave of arousal this idea brings on goes through him like electricity, wringing loud moans from him in the process.

That makes Jim chuckle, obviously amused, and Sebastian, god, Sebastian wants to reach out and touch him. He knows his hands are bound above his head because Jim thinks he wouldn’t be able to control himself, wouldn’t be able to keep from rolling them over and slamming himself into Jim instead - and honestly, maybe he wouldn’t, so he’s grateful about the cuffs, helping him tolerate this incredibly exquisite torture - but what he wants above all else right now is to touch Jim, to show him how grateful he is, how much he enjoys this.

It really is a treat, watching Jim ride him like that, because that is what it looks like. Looks as though Jim’s using Sebastian’s cock to work himself closer and closer to orgasm, utterly uncaring that Sebastian’s twitching with a need to be touched and unable to get any more than the most slightest brush of skin on skin there, where he’s at his absolutely neediest. As Jim starts to approach orgasm, Sebastian starts to approach madness, and by the time the man’s closed his eyes in pure bliss, Sebastian’s done trying to hold back.

“Please,” he moans, whimpers, looking up at Jim, desperate to feel what he can’t, desperate for Jim’s body moving with his own, desperate for the way Jim’s hips lose their rhythm and finally come to a hesitant halt, as though they aren’t sure whether they ought to start moving again, and Jim comes all over Sebastian’s stomach and chest without a care in the world. It feels more intense than he thought sex with Jim ever could, and it isn’t even sex with Jim. Not really. Just a very elaborate and sensational form of foreplay. “Please,” he breathes again, “please” he whimpers as Jim, slowly, tiredly, leans down and licks a little bit of come off of his one nipple.

“Does Tiger want to finish?” Jim asks, almost mockingly, but Sebastian can’t care just now. He’s never been so far beyond caring and it has never feels so good, so all he does is nod silently, because that seems to be all that’s required of him. Jim comes up to nuzzle his neck, placing sloppy kisses there. He must be so pleased with this, Sebastian thinks, getting away with this, and oh god, is he ever going to let Jim get away with this. Let Jim do this again, if he likes. Over and over and over, because somehow, the handcuffs make it okay that he can’t touch himself. Somehow, the fact that it’s not a possibility takes it off his mental map completely, and he’s content to lose himself in the arousal -- until Jim reaches down and behind and starts wanking him off himself, that is, and bloody hell, it’s just a hand job, and not even a very competent one, made behind his back like that, but that doesn’t matter. Sebastian’s still coming his guts out only moments later, crying Jim’s name out in shameless ecstasy.

Really, he thinks, moments later, when he’s been left alone again; he should’ve known better than to think Jim could ever be average at anything.


End file.
